Plauderstündchen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wen man so alles trifft, wenn man als Tod auf seine Kunden wartet...


Disc: Alle Rechte an der Scheibenwelt und ihren Figuren gehören Terry Pratchett. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!

Plauderstündchen

by YuryJulian

Langsam rieselte der Sand in dem Stundenglas weiter in die untere Hälfte hinab. Bald würde es soweit sein und das letzte Korn durch den schmalen Grad nach unten rollen. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich zu seinem nächsten Kunden aufmachen können.

Gerade als die in einem dunkeln Umhang gehüllte Gestalt das Stundenglas in eine von vielen Taschen verschwinden ließ, wurde die Stille in dem warmen Raum von einem Gepolter, das vom Kamin zu kommen schien, durchbrochen. Neugierig ging sie einige Schritte näher an diesen heran, wo gerade ein dicklicher Mann, gehüllt in einen roten Mantel und mit weißen Bart, den Ruß von den Sachen zu klopfen begann. Er hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht allein war. Erst als das Klack, Klack von den nackten Knochenfüßen auf dem Boden wieder halte, mit welchem sich die dunkle Gestalt ihr genähert hatte, sah der Alte auf. "Oh, wenn das nicht der Tod ist. Sehen wir uns auch mal wieder?", begrüßte er ihn und sah sich sofort nach seinem Sack mit den Geschenken um.

Die schwarze Gestalt erwiderte nichts, sondern beobachtete das Treiben des Schneevaters, denn das war der Name, den man dem alten Mann gegeben hatte auf der Scheibenwelt.

Der Schneevater zog seinen braunen Sack ächzend aus dem Kamin heraus. "Es ist nicht zu fassen wie schnell die Zeit vergeht und was sich die Menschen immer wieder einfallen lassen. Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, da waren die Kamine breiter, als zehn Mann nebeneinander, doch heute werden sie immer enger. Ich sehe es schon kommen, bald wird gar keiner mehr da sein."

Tod dachte nach. Als er damals den Schneevater vertreten hatte, da dieser verhindert war, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals Probleme gehabt hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, die Kamine hatten sich immer seiner Größe angepasst. Selbst bei Häusern, die gar keinen hatten, war dies bedeutungslos gewesen.

Der Schneevater begann die Geschenke unter dem grünen Baum zu verteilen. "Wie laufen denn bei dir die Geschäft zur Zeit so? Auch viel zu tun?"

DIE MENSCHEN STERBEN.

"Selbst an diesem Tag macht der Tod keine Pause. Jaja, einige von uns müssen eben immer arbeiten und haben nie frei." Er seufzte auf.

GERADE ZU DIESER ZEIT HABE ICH BESONDERS VIELE KUNDEN.

"Oh, dann ist es vielleicht sogar gut? Ist denn jemand in diesem Haus heute ein Kunde von dir?"

Tod nickte nur.

"Kekse?" Auf einem Tisch hatten die Bewohner des Hauses ein Tablett mit Keksen und einem Glas Milch bereit gestellt.

DANKE. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass die von ihm zerkauten Kekse wieder auf dem Boden landeten, nahm das Skelett sich mehrere von den großen Plätzchen. Der Schneevater ließ sich einen Moment in dem Ohrensessel beim Kamin nieder. Seufzend tat er seine Entspannung kund. "Ah, ist das mal schön sich kurz auszuruhen. Ich bin bereits sämtliche Häuser südlichen des Ankh durch und dann wartet noch ganz Klatsch darauf, von mir mit Geschenken ausgestattet zu werden."

EINE LANGE NACHT.

"Du sagst es, mein lieber Freund. Ich bin ja schon mal gespannt, wen ich heute noch treffen werde. Vorhin hatte ich bereits eine Begegnung mit Treibe-mich-selbst-in-den-Ruin. Er wollte mir doch tatsächlich einen Glühwein verkaufen, von dem selbst der Tod keinen Tropfen trinken würde. Oh, entschuldige, das war natürlich im übertragenen Sinn gemeint."

Tod winkte ab. ICH KENNE DIESEN GLÜHWEIN. BEREITS HEUTE MORGEN HATTE ICH DURCH DIESEN ZWEI KUNDEN UND NACH DIESEM HIER WERDE ICH UNTER DER BRÜCKE EINEN WEITEREN AUFSUCHEN.

"Sachen gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Treibe-mich-selbst-in-den-Ruin solche eine Erfindung machen würde. Da gibt es doch noch diesen einen Zauberer an der Unsichtbaren Universität. Der Kerl scheint keinen Magen zu haben. Isst in letzter Zeit fast täglich bei ihm zu Mittag und ihm macht das Zeug überhaupt nichts aus, was man dort zu kaufen bekommt."

RINCEWIND., nickte Tod.

"Wie bitte?"

SEIN NAME.

"Wessen?"

DES ZAUBERERS.

"Oh, sicher?"

Erneut nickte der Tod. JA! ER IST BISHER DER EINZIGE, DER MEINE DIENSTE NIE IN ANSPRUCH NIMMT, OBWOHL WIR BEREITS MEHRMALS ZUSAMMEN GETROFFEN SIND.

"Nun, vielleicht hat er noch etwas zu erledigen, von dem er will, dass es möglichst genau gemacht wird? Du kennst doch diese Geschichten von Leuten, die wieder zurück kehren."

In dem Moment hörten beide ein leises Fussgetrappel die Treppe hinunter kommen. Die Frau des Hauses, mit einem rosa Häupchen auf dem Kopf und im lila Plüschbademantel mit dazupassenden Hausschuhen und einer entsprechenden Bommel obendrauf, kam in das Wohnzimmer. Im ersten Moment hielt sie inne und sah erschrocken zu den beiden Figuren, doch dann fiel sie mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden und zurück blieb nur ihr verwirrter Geist, der auf seinen soeben verstorbenen Körper hinab sah.

"Wie mir scheint musst du nun wieder an deine Arbeit zurück." Der Schneevater erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel. "Was für ein Jammer, dabei hat sie dieses Jahr endlich die seit langem gewünschte Küchenmaschine bekommen. Wird Zeit, dass ich mich auch aufmache. War schön mal wieder mit dir geplaudert zu haben, mein Freund."

Tod nickte. AUCH FÜR MICH WAR ES ANGENEHM.

"Nun, wir sehen uns dann bestimmt mal wieder. Die Nacht ist noch lang und es gibt sicherlich noch andere Bewohner der Scheibenwelt, die ebenfalls unter einem schwachen Herzen leiden."

NICHT DIESE NACHT.

"Oh... naja, du musst es ja wissen. Dann eben nächstes Jahr erst." Der Schneevater nahm seinen Sack und krauchte in den Kamin hinein. Sobald er verschwunden war, holte Tod seine Sense von der Wand, die er dort angelehnt hatte, kurz nachdem sein Freund durch den Kamin gekommen war. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, diese Seele musste auf den richtigen Weg gebracht werden und auf den Straßen warteten bereits die nächsten armen Hunde, die von dem heimtückischen Glühwein getrunken hatten.

ENDE


End file.
